NoFix
|Character's Ethnicity = |Character's Residence = |Character's Status = |Character's Affiliations = |What Teams or Groups does this Character belong to = |Character's Race = |Character's Relationships = |Japanese Voice = Ryuzou Ishino (drama CD) |image = |race = Dokeshi|gender = Male|manga debut = Chapter 4}} NoFix (ノフィックス Nofikkusu) is a homicidal Dokeshi who works for the Masked Assembly. Known as the King of Spin, he has the power to make anything he touches spin. This ability to spin also allows him to spin his cells to heal rapidly, which may or may contribute to his insanity. It is not yet known what is his daily condition. Personality Because of his power, NoFix has developed amnesia and a shortened life span. With his identity being lost and his life dwindling with each use of his powers, NoFix has become a merciless, cruel psychopath hell bent on living his life to the extreme, and putting his own life in danger for the thrills of it, so much as to act nonchalantly even after being shot in the head, losing his arms, and losing the Fear Robot. Appearance NoFix has a medium-dark complexion with purple eyes and blonde hair tied up with a red bandana head wrap with several swirling insignias representing his theme of spinning. His left ear has four golden earrings and a piercing, with his right ear only having one. NoFix wears a necklace with a rectangular swirl, a small ring attaching his Yoyo to the middle finger of his right hand, a coat with fur lining and black undershirt sporting three lines around the neck area, long jeans and striped shoes. Relationships *'Yohei Nanami': NoFix is obsessed with Yohei and swore to kill anyone who associates with him, whether his colleagues in the Dokeshi Hunt or his new friends in Shotaro's Group. Yohei suspects that NoFix's insanity stems from his Dokeshi ability to spin his cells for rapid healing. Abilities B Ichi Chapter 15 - Nofix spinning punch.png|Nofix spins his punch B Ichi Chapter 14 - Nofix spins bullet.png|Nofix can spin bullets B Ichi Chapter 14 - Power of Spin.png|Nofix spins wall to open door B Ichi Chapter 14 - Nofix spins gas valve.png|Nofix spins gas valve B Ichi Chapter 15 - Visual Loop.png|Visual Loop B Ichi Chapter 14 - Nofix's healing abilities.png|Nofix heals wounds B Ichi Chapter 14 - Nofix's healing cells.png|Nofix spins his cells B Ichi Chapter 16 - Nofix regenerates limbs.png|Nofix regenerates limbs B Ichi Chapter 14 - Walk the Crazy Dog.png|Walk the Crazy Dog B Ichi Chapter 15 - Loop the Death Loop.png|Loop the Death Loop *'Power of Spin': NoFix has the kinetic ability to make objects move, regardless whether he can literally touch those objects. Such abilities tend to require rotating the object, such as gas valves, robotic limbs, and yoyos. Such abilities also require that NoFix have at least tangential physical contact with the object he desires to rotate; for example, if he touches a wall, he can spin portions of it to cause doors on that wall to burst open. This physical contact also allows him to spin even minute, fast-moving objects: as soon as the tip of a bullet touches his forehead, he can reverse its spin and, combined with his cell-spinning abilities, heal any wound. **'Visual Loop': NoFix's abilities allow him to loop even temporality itself. He can project an illusion of himself over the past five seconds, which repeats in front of his opponent. To make the deception more effective, NoFix alternates between Visual Loops and literally repeating his words so that opponents do not know when he begins and ends his Visual Loop.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 15 **'Healing': NoFix can spin his cells to increase his rate of healing, making him nearly invincible so that he can survive even bullet wounds to his brain or regrow lost limbs.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 16 However, as a tradeoff, NoFix's cell-spinning healing puts such strain on his heart that Yohei assumes he is decreasing his lifespan; at the time they fight in Fear Factory, Yohei estimates NoFix will die within a year. Yohei also suspects that such healing is stressful not only on his body but on his mind, having driven NoFix insane. **'Yoyo Attacks': NoFix carries with him a yoyo to perform quick, deadly attacks. ***'Walk the Crazy Dog': NoFix can increase the speed of his yoyo, causing it to assume the angular shape of an almost demonic dog. The attack can pierce through skin and tears a body apart, as well as slicing across cement floors. Combined with gas, Walk the Crazy Dog can spark across a floor to cause an explosion. ***'Loop the Death Loop': NoFix swings his yoyo around his opponents, allowing the fast speed of the yoyo's string to slash multiple long, deep cuts into his opponents. *'Endurance': Whether due to his Powers of Spin or not, NoFix is able to endure considerable pain, whether a bullet piercing his forehead or ripping off his frozen limbs. History Continuing His Chaos slaughters bystanders]] NoFix kills bystanders in I. C. Prefecture. References Site Navigation Category:Antagonists Category:Former members of Fear Factory Category:Masked Assembly Category:Observers Category:Characters